The Sepulchre Path
*Insight This power allows a necromancer to stare into the eyes of a corpse and see reflected there the last thing the dead man witnessed. The vision appears only in the eyes of the cadaver and is visible to no one except the necromancer using Insight. System: This power requires a roll of Perception + Occult (Diff 8 for formerly living creatures, 10 for unloving creatures such as vampires) as the vampire stares into the target’s eyes. The number of successes on the roll determines the clarity of the vision; a botch shows the necromancer his own Final Death, which can induce Rotschreck. This power cannot be used on the corpses of vampires who have reached Golconda, or those in whom advanced decomposition has set in. 1 Success A basic sense of the subject’s death 2 Successes A clear image of the subject’s death and the seconds proceeding it 3 Successes A clear image, with sound, of the minutes proceeding death 4 Successes A clear image, with sound, of the half hour before the subject’s demise 5 Successes Full sensory perception of the hour leading up to the target’s death **Summon Soul The power of Summon Soul allows a necromancer to call a ghost back from the Underworld, though for conversational purposes only. In order to perform this feat, the Giovanni must meet certain conditions: 1. The necromancer must know the name of the wraith in question, though an image of the wraith obtained via Psychometry will suffice. 2. An object with which the Wraith had some contact in life must be in the vicinity. If the object is something of great importance to the ghost, the chances for success in the summoning increase dramatically (-2 Diff). Note: This bonus applies for all powers on the Sepulchre Path. Certain types of ghosts cannot be summoned with this power. Vampires who achieved Golconda before their Final Deaths, or who were diablerised, are beyond the reach of the summons. Likewise, many ghosts of the dead cannot be called – they are destor5yed, unable to return to the mortal plane, or lost in the eternal storm of the Underworld. System: To use Summon soul, the vampire’s player must roll Perception + Occult (Diff 7, or the ghost’s Willpower if the Storyteller knows it). The number of successes on the roll indicates the tractability of the summoned spirit and how long the summoned wraith remains in the vicinity of her summoner. Summoned ghosts are visible and audible to the vampire who summoned them, and remain so up until the time the summoning wears off. Ghosts who wish to be summoned can voluntarily appear. For each question the vampire asks the summoned spirit, The Storyteller should roll one dice per summoning success. At least one success is needed on the second roll (Diff 6) in order to keep the wraith around long enough to answer the question. If a vampire botches a summoning roll, she calls forth a malevolent ghost (known as a spectre), which immediately sets about tormenting it’s summoner. ***Compel Soul With this power, a vampire can command a ghost to do his bidding for a while. Compel is a perilous undertaking and, when used improperly, can endanger vampire and Wraith alike. System: In order to compel a wraith, the vampire must first successfully summon it. Before the wraith has left the scene of the summoning, the vampire’s player must roll Manipulation + Occult (Diff equal to the target’s Willpower). The wraith can spend Pathos (the ghostly equivalent of blood; assume a pool of 7 for all ghosts) to combat the compulsion; each point spent removes one of the vampire’s successes. The vampire may attempt to compel a wraith multiple times during a single summoning. For each success achieved on the Manipulation + Occult roll, the necromancer achieves a greater degree of control over the wraith. The breakdown is as follows: Failure The compulsion of the summoning ends and the wraith is free to leave. Many wraiths take the opportunity to assault their would-be masters as they leave. 1 Success The wraith must remain in the vicinity and refrain from attacking any creature without the necromancer’s consent. 2 Successes The wraith is bound to remain and answer any questions truthfully, though the questions had best be phrased carefully. 3 Successes The wraith is forced to remain and answer any questions truthfully, without evasion or omission. 4 Successes The wraith must remain, answering truthfully any questions asked of it. It must also perform any services commanded by its new master, though it is bound only by the letter of the command, not the spirit. 5 Successes The wraith is trapped, obeying the spirit of the vampire’s commands to the best of its ability. Compel holds a ghost for one hour per success rolled. If the vampire wishes, she can expend a temporary Willpower point to keep the wraith under the compulsion for an extra night. The expenditure of a permanent point of Willpower on the Vampire’s part binds the wraith for a year and a day. ****Haunting Haunting binds a summoned ghost to a particular location or, in extreme cases, an object. The wraith cannot leave the area to which the necromancer binds it without risking self destruction. A wraith attempting to leave the area of a haunting must make a willpower roll (Diff 10, two successes necessary) or take a level of aggravated damage; if the wraith runs out of health levels, it is hurled deep into the Underworld to face destruction. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Occult (Diff is target’s Willpower if she resists; otherwise it is 4). Each success ties the wraith to a particular spot of the necromancer’s choosing for a night; with the expenditure of a Willpower point, that becomes a week. Expenditure of a point of permanent Willpower extends the duration to a year. *****Torment It is through the use of this power that elder Giovanni convince bound ghosts to behave – or else. Torment allows the vampire to strike a wraith as if he himself were in the lands of the dead, inflicting damage on the wraith’s ectoplasmic form. The vampire remains in the real world, however, so he cannot be struck in return by the wraith. System: The Player rolls Stamina + Empathy (Diff is the wraith’s Willpower), and the vampire reaches out to “touch” the wraith. Each success inflicts a level of lethal damage on the wraith. Should the wraith lose all health levels, it immediately vanishes into what appears to be a doorway to some hideous nightmare realm. Ghosts “destroyed” thus cannot reappear near the real world for a month. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines